Wrath
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Alice and Edward have a special sibling bond. So to what extent did Edward’s suicide mission affect her? During New Moon. One-Shot.


_Authors Note: I always wondered how Alice would react with Edward alone after his suicide mission. They have a sibling bond that neither of them have with someone else, so I thought I'd explore that. _

_Many thanks to Alex (Thats-So-Alex) for Beta-ing. Go and check out some of her work? She is amazing._

_Of course, I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does._

_Alice POV:_

* * *

With great restriction, I had let Edward pass me without attacking him, purely because our lives were already at stake at that time. With great restriction, I had let him take Bella home to bed, and tried to calm down.

But for all the time he was telling her goodnight, I was screaming at myself, waiting for him to read my thoughts. I couldn't believe how stupid he was. How very ridiculous his idiotic actions were.

As soon as Edward's car pulled onto the driveway, I was standing _on _the front of the car, my hands on my hips.

_You fool! You complete and utter idiot! _I screamed at him, knowing he'd hear now.

"Get off the car," Edward said through gritted teeth, rushing out of the door, and trying to lift me off. It took me all my effort to not _jump _on it, denting it, something that Edward was very aware of me for considering. "Alice." He warned sternly. Trust Edward to be caring about his precious car at a time like _this._

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!" I shouted, jumping off the car and landing beside him. I briefly noticed him a breath a sigh of relief, his eyes scanning the car's surface, but I quickly snapped his attention. Punching his chest, his hand reflectively moved to rub it better.

"Ow!"

"Ow?!" I questioned angrily. "You leave the love of your life for six months, despite my advice, my pleading, and my _begging _for you to _not _do it because it wouldn't work. Then you wander off on your own, leaving me worried _sick _that you are all alone, moping in your own regret. And, _then, _Edward Cullen, you fly off to Italy and try to commit _suicide_," I took a deep breath as he stood there shell-shocked. "Can you say a little bit more than _that, _please, for my sanity?" I screamed at him.

"Calm down, Alice, please." He sighed, trying to get me to follow him inside.

I dived at him, pushing into him. My fists starting hammering against his chest, taking out the anger that had been eating inside me for the last six months, topped off my the worry, the terror and the anxiety that had pushed me over the edge the last two days.

"Pushed you over the edge?" Edward quoted from my mind. "That's not exactly appropriate, considering." His tone was sad as he tried to grab my wrists, but with my quick agility, I continued to bang against him.

"_You_ did that to her, Edward! I told you! I told you not to leave her!" I screamed, forcing my arms to fall beside me, and stared up at him. His eyes stared back at me, showing my sadness and regret. I knew he was punishing himself, but I didn't care. _I'd told him!_

"Edward, why? Why did you go to Italy? Why did you listen to _Rosalie_?!" I pleaded for answers, but he stood, silent, watching me. I felt sick to my stomach, even though the worry had passed me a while ago.

"The very thought of Bella dead is enough for me to want to die." He replied dryly, but I ignored him. What kind of an excuse was that?

"You should have talked to me first before you went running off making such drastic decisions!" I snapped harshly, crossing my arms against my chest.

"And if I had, you would have told me exactly the same, Alice, because _you _thought she was dead too!" He flinched at the memory, and I saw the pain flash over his eyes. I didn't want him to be in pain, but my frustration was ridiculous.

"You are my brother, Edward, and killing yourself is not acceptable!" I screeched, hitting him again. "If you'd listened to me, like a brother should to a sister, we wouldn't have been in this mess!"

His hair was messier than usual, and his eyes deeper. His clothes were ragged and dirty, his face sunken.

"Now what, Edward?" I demanded. "You've brought her home and you're just going to leave again?" It was a little harsher than I wanted it to be, but he didn't seem to notice.

"No, I'm staying," He admitted quietly. A gush of suppressed pain briefly passed across his face. "I didn't realise she'd be affected so badly. I thought she'd heal, but she was dead," He paused for a moment, and his voice seemed wet with tears he'd never cry. "I saw her, Alice, in Charlie's head. She was dead. She was a ghost, a zombie, a shell of the wonderful girl I love." The pain in his tone was obvious, and it hurt to hear him like this.

"You should have listened to me!" I protested again.

Edward held up his hand to silence me, and for once, I did. I wanted him to answer; I wanted him to tell me what the hell he was going to go now.

"Imagine this: Jasper is dead. What do you do?" He asked, hypothetically. My stomach had dropped as he mentioned it, even though it wasn't real. Gloom flooded through me.

"Kill myself." I answered straight away – what needed thinking about?

"Exactly, Alice! There is no difference between Jasper to you and Bella to me!" He was getting annoyed with me, but I was more annoyed with him. I was furious at him.

"Oh, Edward, there is a difference." I said bitterly, although I spoke quietly. "You left Bella, so you had no right to act the way you did. I don't know what you were expecting to happen…" I trailed off as the unanswered question hung in the air.

Again, Edward's face sunk again, and he eyed me slowly. "I left because I had to. I thought it was safer for her."

Finally! "Ahh, you _thought _it was safer for her," I repeated. "So that means you finally understand that its not. You finally realise that your stupidity and ignorance nearly killed you both." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I am perfectly aware of the consequences, and I'll never forget it," He said solemnly. "I wish I'd never left, but I can't change the past now." Sincerely, I stared at him in understanding.

I'd told him not to leave, but maybe he would always have gone at some point. Maybe because he's so god damn stubborn and ignorant to other people's knowledge, he would have gone another time. He couldn't change it, and I wanted him to be happy. I wanted Bella to be happy too; finally, I could see my sister again.

As a sister, I had to forgive him. I could never forget – it was impossible, but I could forgive him for the way he'd made my stomach twist into knots at the thought of him being killed. But he was my brother; my favourite brother for that matter, my favourite sibling. We shared something I didn't have with the others, and I needed him to stay alive! A small smile appeared at his face as he read my loving thoughts.

"I was worried about you!" I exclaimed, leaning into him. I had to lift his arms so they'd wrap around me, rolling my eyes at his reluctant embrace.

"You're a good sister, Alice," He sighed, squeezing tightly, before letting go. "I appreciate it."

"I'll remind you of that," I smiled sneakily as he smiled weakly at me. I was filing this conversation in my mind, but separating it from the terror and horror that we'd just experienced. It was in a file all of its own – a 'manipulating Edward' file. "I feel sorry for you." I said after a moments pause.

"Why?" he asked, not reading far into my mind.

"Because," I sighed with a smile, "unfortunately for you, I was the calmest of the lot."

Edward's smiled dropped as he glanced towards the house. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if concentrating on the voices of the people whose wrath he was about to face.

"I told you so." I said in a sing-song voice as he groaned.

"Strangely enough, it was you I'd feared most." He admitted with a guilty smile. I knew that he had reasons for fear me, but he didn't know those reasons, did he?

"Alice, has no-one ever told you that you're annoying?" He asked, answering my inner thoughts. I nodded once with a small frown. "Yes, well, add that to the whole situation, that you're _my _sister, and the fact that you'd warned me of all this. You can see where I'm going?" He said in a dull, un-amused tone. He glanced at his car as I nodded.

"Alice, I'm coming back, but I promised Bella I'd be there when she wakes up. I'm not leaving. I can't. I just had to return the car because of Charlie." His voice was apologetic as he turned to leave, but he opened his mouth once more.

"Thanks, Alice." He smiled.

_For what?_ I asked mentally, confused. I'd done nothing. If anything, I'd been as annoying as he'd feared.

"For caring." He answered simply as he took off at vampire speed. I wanted to call him back, hug him harder, and shout at him further. But I wanted him to go too. Back to Bella, back to the centre where all his happiness lay. Back to where he belonged.

* * *

_Review, please? I love them (:_

_Thanks for reading xx_


End file.
